Satoshi Matsumoto
by Plagioclase
Summary: A generation or two after Naruto and his peers leave their mark on the Ninja World, a new group of young ninja prepare to make their way in the world. Sounds interesting, huh? Hiatus
1. Teams

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto or any of the other manga/anime or other fictional works that may inevitably find their way into this story.

I tapped my foot impatiently as Moegi sensei announced the new Genin teams. The graduation exams had been just last week, the test had been to create three bunsin (doppelgangers or clones), and those of us who had passed were now being assigned teams. I absently adjusted my hitae leaf forehead protector, as sense of pride swelling my chest to be wearing my village's colors.

"Satoshi Matsumoto," Moegi sensei called. I immediately snapped to attention. "Mafura Nefeltari, and Koushi Aikawa, you will be cell 3."

"Yes, Ma'am!" we all shouted together. As Moegi sensei continued to call out the other cells I looked around at my new teammates. Koushi Aikawa…how did he pass the exam? He was the class clown, always screwing around. He had brown eyes and blonde hair that he wore under the blue bandana his hitae was attached to. He wore a black, high collared shirt with long sleeves and his family crest on the left shoulder, khaki colored pants and typical zori sandals. He had never displayed any talent in any field of ninjutsu we had been taught. His parents were some of the most respected Jonin in all of Konoha and all of his brothers and sisters, he was the youngest, were very promising, but he was something else. Honestly, I had always been a bit jealous of him, what with him having such a big family and all and me being an orphan for as long as I could remember. As I continued to stare Koushi turned towards me and shot me a dirty look. I got the sense, not for the first time, that he didn't like me much either.

I turned my attention to my other teammate, the Kunouchi (female ninja) of the team, Mafura Nefeltari. She was still completely focused on Moegi sensei, giving her full attention. She was honestly the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She had fair skin, and shockingly blue eyes and hair, which she wore fairly short, down to just above her shoulders. Her hitae Leaf headband was firmly in place, she wore a light pink shirt with purple, bracelet length sleeves, and light blue capris. She was the top student in our year, well behaved, respectful of her teachers, but usually quiet and focused. She had only arrived year ago, while I had been away from Konoha, and aside from class I only saw her rarely at the orphanage. She must have sensed my stare because she turned to look at me and I quickly averted my eyes back to the front of the class, feeling a little stupid for getting caught staring.

"Meet back here after lunch to meet your Jonin instructors," Moegi sensei was saying. Apparently she had finished dividing up the teams.

"Yes, Sensei," we coursed

"Alright, dismissed. And remember to behave yourselves," she shot kindly at Koushi, who rubbed the back of his head with a goofy grin. As we began to file out of class I saw Mafura approach Moegi sensei.

"Well this is it," Moegi sensei said to Mafura once she was within earshot. "You're a full fledged ninja now. You remember your training and take care of those two will you. I'm not sure they can."

Mafura smiled slightly at that. "I will, and thank you sensei. For everything."

"It was a pleasure to have you dear. Students like you—"

The rest of whatever Moegi sensei was saying was cut off as the door shut behind me. It really wasn't any of my business anyways. I felt my stomach give a low rumble and began to jog frantically towards lunch. No matter how big of a breakfast and brunch I ate, I could never seem to stay full.

Authors Note: This is just a short teaser of things to come. I've wanted to write this story for along time, but haven't had the time. I still don't, so updates will be slow till after the end of semester, but I wanted to put this out there for others to read and review. So if you don't mind and have the time, please tell me what you think.


	2. Discussing Teams

Moegi made her way to the rooftop over looking the main courtyard where most of the students ate lunch. As expected the Seventh Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi, her husband, was looking down at the children who had all just been promoted to Genin. She could remember her own Genin days quite well. Those had been dark days when the Akatsuki and Orochimaru had been running around all over the place. That had been many decades ago now, and much of the generation that had survived those difficult times had since passed on.

"Did they take it well?" The Hokage asked.

"No one seemed too disappointed with their teams," Moegi said, standing beside him. "I think there will be a little friction in Cell 3, but they'll manage." Konohamaru nodded his head. His hair was graying and his face beginning to wrinkle a bit, but his eyes were still bright and alert, as they had always been. Konohamaru looked over his shoulder.

"Cell 3? Isn't that the team I'm being assigned?" A Jonin stepped out of the shadows and approached the railing Moegi and The Seventh were standing at. Kakuhiko Kawai absently stuffed his hands in his pockets as he looked down into the courtyard. His black hair blowing slightly in the slight breeze as his grey eyes sought out the members of his first Genin team.

"Yes," Konohamaru answered. "Moegi has observed some friction between Satoshi Matsumoto and Koushi Aikawa during their days in the academy. Just a little rivalry, nothing you shouldn't be able to handle." Konohamaru gave Kakuhiko a slight grin.

Kakuhiko spied Koushi Aikawa sitting with a group of his friends eating and laughing loudly. The boy was unmistakably of the Aikawa clan, with his strikingly blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Satoshi Matsumoto was no less conspicuous. Standing a full head taller than all of his peers, his unruly black hair stuck out in all directions and his black eyes were intelligent as they observed the others around him. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and with a high collar, black pants and zori sandals. On his left wrist he wore, what looked like, an oversized black watch with a green, somewhat hourglass shaped symbol in the faceplate. Oddest of all was the bushy, brown tail that swished absently from side to side as he ate. Kakuhiko also noted the lack of any family crest on Satoshi's uniform.

"I take it we still don't know where he came from then?" Kakuhiko looked sideways at Konohamaru and Moegi.

"No," Konohamaru replied somewhat heavily. "No one's ever come looking for him, and we know of no clans in any of the Shinobi villages that have his unusual traits. As I recall, the travelers who brought him here claimed to have found him in some sort of metal ball in a crater in the woods." Kakuhiko seemed to process that for a minute.

"Is he really as strong as the reports claim?" Kakuhiko turned back to Satoshi.

"Yes," Moegi replied immediately. "His physical strength and speed are far beyond that of any normal Shinobi, avoid melee combat with him if you can."

"We're sure he's not a Jinchuuriki of some kind?" Kakuhiko asked.

"No, all of the Bijuu are accounted for. His talents are his own." Konohamaru answered.

"Also," Moegi looked Kakuhiko in the eye. "Watch out for the Watch."

"The Watch?" Kakuhiko returned his gaze to the odd looking watch on Satoshi's left wrist.

"Yes, he calls it an "Omnitrix" or something like that. The point is he can use it to transform into a number of different forms, each suited for a specific purpose."

"Different forms?"

"Yes, he has a tall, red, fourarmed form that he uses to enhance his strength, or a fire based form when he wants to use fire based jutsu that he hasn't acquired the skill to use on his own yet. He can only transform into one form at a time, and then only for short periods of time before he reverts to his normal self and must wait awhile before he can change again."

"Where did he find this…Watch?"

"On his back from Kanto, I think, but he wouldn't tell me much about it." Moegi finished.

"You must also remember, Kakuhiko, not to let him see a full moon," Konohamaru said. "According to those who left him here he takes the form of a giant, rampaging ape if he does."

"Right," Kakuhiko said.

"Here take this," Moegi handed him a square sheet of paper with kanji inscribed on it.

"A seal?" Kakuhiko asked.

"Yes," Moegi replied. "This is the most important part about watching over him. If he transforms into that "golden warrior" form of his you must place this seal on him immediately and suppress the transformation. He loses control when he transforms and becomes rather homicidal, and he may well have enough power to raze the whole of The Land of Fire to the ground."

"How often does that happen?" Kakuhiko asked, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with having this kid in his cell.

"It depends, really," Konohamaru replied unhelpfully. "Even as an infant he was unnaturally aggressive, hence the reason he was never adopted, despite being such a sweet boy the rest of the time. But the form seems to be able to be triggered by rage, so if you sense him becoming angry try to calm him down or use the seal."

"I'll do my best," Kakuhiko replied, placing the seal in his shuriken pouch. "What about the other two?"

"Koushi Aikawa may act the fool, but he has the potential to be as good as everyone of his siblings," Moegi answered. "But you'll have to be patient with him. He can be a bit of a handful."

"Got it, and the girl?"

"She's exceptionally talented," Moegi beamed. "In less than a year of schooling Mafura Nefeltari has been able to learn and master all of the arts taught at the academy, and graduated at the top of her class. She is respectful, thoughtful, and kind. She'll be a great help to you, I suspect, when it comes to keeping peace between the boys."

"Do we know where she is from?" Kakuhiko asked, spying the girl's blue hair from where she sat against one of the pillars that enclosed the courtyard, her knees pulled up to her chest and her lunch balanced on top of them.

"No," Konohamaru replied, again rather heavily. "She will not say where she is from nor speak of her family."

"I suspect that she is on the run from something or someone," Moegi said. "Although, she puts on a brave front, there are moments when she seems truly sad or depressed, especially if you try to approach her about her family. I suspect that something may have happened to them."

"I see," Kakuhiko said, trying to absorb all of this new information.

"These are the best and brightest in this upcoming generation," Konohamaru stated. "And with the tension between the Great Shinobi Nations continuing to grow, we may be needing them sooner than later."

"I understand," Kakuhiko replied. Konohamaru nodded.

"So, are you going to give them the bell test," Moegi asked.

"Well that's how I was tested," Kakuhiko replied looking at Konohamaru who smiled in memory. "And you can't really improve a classic like that."

"True enough," Moegi smiled, watching her former students as they began moving back towards the classroom. "I'm anxious to see how they do."

Authors Note: In case you haven't noticed by now, this story will have some crossoverish elements to it. There will be bits of Dragonball, One Piece, Ben 10, Pokemon, etc...that will show up, though rarely will characters from those fictions. I hope that doesn't turn anyone off from the story. It took me along time to make that decision, but I think it will work out. Anyhoo, just thought I'd let you know. Oh, also, Satoshi is a Densetsu no Supa Saiyajin like Brolly from the movies, again just so you know.


End file.
